Dreaming Tonight
by erisnx
Summary: Hinata's thoughts on a very special day. Oneshot. Mostly told in flashback.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. **

**Pen Name: sarahh86**

_So this is like an idea that just came up to me. I made this one up to compensate for 'What Hurts The Most'. This is a oneshot and I think I'll leave it just like it is unless I decide to turn this story around and make it a lemon (which I doubt). _

_Side Note No. 1- This fic was inspired by the song 'Dreaming of You' by Selena (which I don't own)._

_Side Note No. 2-Most of this story is written in flashback so I hope you enjoy it the way it is._

_Side Note No. 3- Normal text is present time, italics is past time, and bold italics are each of their thoughts, now with that cleared up, enjoy!_

_Dreaming Tonight_

*******

******

*****

Hinata curled up near her window, placing her head on her knees as she stared out into the moonlit night. She was smiling and she just couldn't seem to stop.

She hadn't expected for this day to be different from any other. She expected to go with her team to work on missions as they usually did.

She should've expected something to be different when her teammates claimed to be busy and that Lady Hokage didn't have any missions for her to do. She should've known that today was going to be different…

But somehow…she just didn't notice.

She opened the window and stepped out into the small balcony. The breezes that flew past were cool and made her shiver slightly but her smile still didn't fade.

_By noon today, she had thought that she was like the plague. Everybody was avoiding her. When she had passed by Sakura and Ino, they had quickly escaped without so much as a greeting, going in the opposite direction. When Tenten and Neji frowned at her from a shop they were coming out of, she had quickly fled and turned another way with her face burning red. _

_Hinata had avoided everybody who stepped in her path and quickly turned the other way. She had gone off to be with herself, thinking that it was better to be out of sight and had somehow ended up at a lone ninja training field with rose flowers around her. She had sat down quietly for a couple of moments before she had finally noticed something strange._

_She was sitting on rose petals not rose flowers. _

_Hinata had looked around and saw that they swirled in different directions. They looked pretty like that. It was almost as if somebody had deliberately placed them in order._

_She frowned and stepped back carefully so that she could look at the design the petals made and she gasped when she realized that they spelled out a name._

_Her name._

_The rose petals swirled into an H then an I, N, A, T, and finally another A._

_At first she didn't know what to make of it. The rose petals were so beautiful to look at she could only cover her mouth in delight while she wondered who could've done this._

_A slight bush rustled and she turned to the sound. _

_A boy with a head full of blond hair and brilliant, glittering, mischievous blue eyes stepped out, looking sheepish and slightly embarrassed._

"_It's really nice isn't it?"_

She giggled. This was the best part.

_Hinata had turned to him with light tears filling up her eyes. She had hoped for one second that…But it was just a hopeless thought. "Yes it is." She said, softly in a choked voice._

_**I can't even think straight when I'm near him…**_

_Naruto glanced down at the rose petals. From Hinata's view it appeared that he was admiring their beauty but from inside his head, he was gathering courage. _

_The guys had done the hard part, leading her all the way here; now he had to do the easy part…sort of. _

"_Hinata…" He paused, unsure of how to go on._

_**Ah damn! I've taken down S-Ranked assassins and fought with some of the worst ninja that have ever existed, so why can't I tell this pretty girl how I feel about her? Am I that much of a coward?**_

_He cleared his throat. "Hinata for…a long time now…I've been feeling things…about-about you…"_

_**Brilliant Naruto. Excellent. That **_really_** clears it up. Like she doesn't think you're weird enough already. Use this big head of yours! **_

"_And I just wanted you to know…that-that…"_

_She looked up at him with her eyes looking up, inquiring what he really wanted to say. Her feelings bubbled up and she felt solid light inside of her. Was he really…?_

_Naruto sighed, grabbing his courage with as much force as he could and looked up at her with his blue eyes resolved. The words Kiba had told him had sparked a sudden flame of recognition in the way she acted. All those years…the way she had acted when he was near… Her nervousness mirrored his over-talkative personality when they were close. She felt the same he did and so he spoke with faint confidence. "Hinata."_

_But also with strong nervousness, he was risking their friendship if Kiba had lied or if he had misunderstood. _

"_Hinata, for a long time I've been feeling something that __**I**__ know you feel too. I just wanted you to know that-that…I love you."_

Hinata giggled in a hushed whisper as she remembered how nervous he had been when he said those words. She had been completely speechless (not that that was unusual) when he had confessed himself and her eyes had instantly filled with tears. She hadn't believed him, she couldn't. She just couldn't believe that he was finally returning her unspoken feelings for him.

_She froze, just staring at him with unshed tears of pure happiness._

_**What did I do? **__He thought with panic. __**Was Kiba wrong? Did I misunderstand what he was trying to say?**_

_After mutual rattling of nerves inside their bodies, Hinata had finally broken. _

_Hinata had forgotten about her timidity and launched herself directly into his arms, wrapping her arms tightly around his neck, and pressing her lips to his, making them both tumble to the ground. _

_His head hit the ground hard and he would have lost consciousness if not for the fact that he felt salt water on his lips. She was crying._

"_Hey," he tiled her head up so that she was looking at him. "I'm not blind anymore."_

_They had kissed once more before a wolf whistle was heard and a specific dogmaster was staring at them both with the most mischievous puppy grin Hinata had ever seen._

"_Naruto I told you the truth so that you would tell her how you felt not for you to have sex right here in the middle of the ninja training field!"_

_Hinata's eyes narrowed. __**So it was him…!**_

It had been a glorious day, she thought and she stared up at the moon with a dazzled expression.

She dreamt of him every night and tonight, her dreams would be more real...

Would he dream of her too?

*******

******

*****

_Well now hope you liked it. As always reviews and criticism are appreciated. Flames…constructive ones please!_

_Hope you enjoyed. _


End file.
